Hunted
by SoullessOne95
Summary: Life is never easy for Harry Potter. Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, he finds himself working as a Senior Auror as the Ministry is hit by it's greatest crisis since the fall of Voldemort. The Wizarding World is being held ransom by an individual known as 'The Quidditch Killer', a serial murderer, targeting prominent Quidditch personalities. His next victim? Ginny Weasley.


**WARNING!**

_This file contains classified material, and belongs to the Auror department of the English Ministry of Magic. Any unauthorized copying, distributing or leaking of these documents is punishable by Wizarding Law, and will result in a prison sentence of at least two years. _

**Auror in Charge: **_Hermione Granger.  
_**Consultants: **_Oliver Wood; Ronald Weasley.  
_**Authorized by: **_Hestia Jones - Head Auror; Kingsley Shacklebolt - Minister of Magic._

* * *

**Case Background**

* * *

_Extract from The Quibbler__; _February 20th, 2002

**Quidditch Killer Strikes Again!  
**_By Luna Lovegood - Chief Editor_

The latest victim of the serial killer known as '_The Quidditch Killer_' has been revealed by top-ranking ministry officials today, as part of an ongoing investigation against the murderer. Sarah Acklesburg - a reserve chaser for the Pride of Portree - was named as the third victim; yet the ministry seems no-closer to catching the known criminal.

In a statement on behalf of the Auror department, Hestia Jones (Head Auror) had this to say;

"_I'd like to begin by offering my condolences to the family of Ms. Acklesberg, and would like to restate the department of magical law enforcement's commitment to bringing 'The Quidditch Killer' to justice. Although I cannot disclose all of the actions the Auror department is taking right now, I assure you we are taking a number of measures towards ensuring this case is closed. The Minister of Magic has specifically asked me to share his own condolences, and (as an ex-auror) is now following this case himself, and has marked it as being of the highest priority. _

_Additionally, within my own department, we have assigned a new Auror onto this case, who is a highly experienced and capable individual, and I am certain will be able to stop this threat."_

Little is known of the motivations, or identity of this killer. From witness interviews, we can conclude that the killer is a middle-aged male, who is not known amongst the Quidditch circuit. He appears to have no personal connections with any victims thus far, leading many analysts to believe that he could be a killer for hire.

The only trends seen between the victims appear to be that all were heavily involved in the Quidditch industry, and all were killed following the same M.O; subdued with magic, but then killed at a later point using a muggle weapon referred to as a 'gun.' Additionally, There tends to be little evidence of a struggle.

For more on the Quidditch Killer, see **Page 6, 7 and 9.**

* * *

_Notes from Head Auror; Hestia Jones_

'In response to the threat posed from the Quidditch Killer, and the limited progress made in the investigation tracking him, I have chosen to replace the Auror responsible for the case - a relatively inexperienced young auror - with an established consultant for the Auror department - Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger was initially reluctant to take on the case, due to her commitment to the upcoming taskforce between the DMLE and DRCMC. As such, the auror department has assured Ms. Granger that she will be able to give up the position as head of this case as soon as she is required to lead the taskforce.'

* * *

_Extract from The Quibbler;_ March 26th, 2002

**Breakthrough Made in 'Quidditch Killer' Case.  
**_By Luna Lovegood - Chief Editor_

Major breakthroughs have been made by the Auror department in the continued investigation against '_The Quidditch Killer_' - the serial killer who has been targeting Quidditch professionals. A thorough Ministry investigation has revealed the killer's identity to be Anthony Lestrange (_2nd cousin of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange_). Anthony Lestrange (_pictured below_) is believed to be responsible for the deaths of three Wizards, alongside an additional two muggles.

Auror's continue to believe that Lestrange may be acting as 'hit-for-hire' as he has no known ties to any of the victims. As such, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is shifting its focus from exclusively targeting Lestrange, and is now investigating any who may have reason to hire the assassin.

For more on this case, including an exclusive interview with Head Auror; Hestia Jones, turn to **Page 11**.

* * *

_Character Profile of Anthony Lestrang_

Full Name - **Anthony Carden Lestrange  
**Age - **33 years, 4 months  
**Height - **167cm  
**Weight - **76kg  
**Known Alias' - **'The Quidditch Killer'  
**Motivations - **Financial. Appears to act as a Mercenary.  
**Known Associate's - **None. Anthony was a notoriously reclusive individual. He has some links to the Death Eater movement, but was never directly involved.  
**M/O - **Subdues victim through magic (either through a stunning spell, or by poisoning) before using a muggle 'gun' to kill victim.  
**Other Information - **Only accepts one contract at a time. When he receives a target, he will refuse to assassinate any other individuals until he has completed that initial contract.**

* * *

_Extract from The Quibbler_; April 18th, 2002

**Quidditch Killer Takes Fourth Victim!  
**_By Luna Lovegood - Chief Editor_**  
**

Today, Ministry officials confirmed that '_The Quidditch Killer_' has taken his fourth victim. Anthony Lestrange - whose identity was revealed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement late last month, has killed prominent chaser Gianna Marie, of the Wigtown Wanderers, in the late hours of last night. A fellow player (who prefers to remain unnamed) had this to say;

"_We're absolutely devastated in response to the cruel and brutal murder of one of our team-members last night. Gianna was a valued member of our team, who often acted as the heart of the team, and could be relied on to always bring a smile to our faces. Her sense of humour, optimism and good-nature will be sorely missed by many._"

The limited appearance of progress in regards to the case is causing a large amount of pressure to be placed upon the Auror department, and has resulted in conflict within the Ministry. A representative from the Department of Magical Games and Sports went on record to say;

"_The exploits of this 'Quidditch Killer', has resulted in England's normally thriving Quidditch culture to suffer significantly, and has illuminated how ineffective the Auror department can be in the face of a significant crises. The Department of Magical Games and Sports has thus set up it's own, independent taskforce to investigate this terrorist._"

Ministry spokesperson, Percy Weasley, responded by issuing a public statement on behalf of the Auror Department.

"_While the Department of Magical Law Enforcement can understand the frustrations of members within the Quidditch profession, the Auror Department would like to request calm in response to this threat, and allow the professionals to do their job. Additionally, while we appreciate the Department of Magical Games and Sports intent to independently investigate this situation, I am forced to remind our colleagues that this is a very serious situation, that should be handled exclusively by trained experts. The Auror's in charge have been making significant progress on this case, and thus ask for the public to remain patient as they continue their investigation._"

* * *

_Notes from Auror-in-charge_; Hermione Granger

'Despite biased reporting from the Daily Prophet, and public declarations by the Department of Magical Games and Sports, significant progress has been made in this case, beginning with the identification of Anthony Lestrange as the Quidditch Killer.

However, following the killing of the fourth victim, even more significant progress has been made towards Lestrange's apprehension; specifically, the identity of his fifth target - Ginevra Weasley. It would appear that shortly before her death, Ms. Marie attempted to contact Ms. Weasley - presumably to reveal the information which led to her murder. Despite Ms. Weasley never receiving any communication from Ms. Marie, we have uncovered information that Ms. Weasley has become The Quidditch Killer's next target.

This is easily the largest break we have had since discovering the Quidditch Killer's identity. It does, however, leave some issues as to how the case should progress. Ms. Weasley clearly needs some form of protection detail, however we feel a large auror presence within Ms. Weasley's life may cause Lestrange to become suspicious, and we will lose the greatest advantage we have possessed since this case began. Additionally, Ms. Weasley has clearly stated her opposition towards any form of ministry-approved protection, and just getting her to agree to one Auror acting as a bodyguard was difficult enough.

As I have only served the Auror department as an investigative consultant, and lack any of the defensive training provided through Auror training, it is clear that I cannot assume such a position. I recommend a senior-ranking Auror takes command of this case, while dually acting as Ms. Weasley's protection detail. I have informed Ms. Jones as to my recommendation for whom should assume this position, and have obviously pledged to help this auror in any capacity that I can.'

* * *

_Notes from Head Au__ror_; Hestia Jones

Following Ms. Granger's recent developments into this case, I have accepted her request to hand control of the investigation onto a senior auror. Although I was initially reluctant to accept her recommended successor, due to his prior relationship with the victim, I have come to conclude that Ms. Granger is correct in asserting that this will ultimately provide the best protection for Ms. Weasley, and result in the soonest possible apprehension of Anthony Lestange.

This note is official acknowledgement that control of this case has been handed down to Senior Auror; Harry James Potter, who is now responsible for the protection of Ginny Weasley, and the apprehension of Anthony Lestrange.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_The contents of this fanfiction is based on the works of JK Rowling. I own nothing, asides from the plot, and any additional characters introduced who do not appear in her works._

**Author's Note:** _Hi - Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter - please leave a review!_


End file.
